planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
December 7, 2017 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 14:00 (UTC) for a game update. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. Auraximas From now until Jan. 08, 2017, snowman will appear on the continents of Auraxis, holiday items will be in stock, and a new holiday directive will be available to pursue. Snowman Soldier In addition to finding snowman (and rare, golden snowman!) scattered throughout Auraxis, players will also find a deployable Snowman Soldier unlockable in their infantry utility slot. Deploy this snowman on the battlefield and watch as it dutifully protects you from incoming enemies. Sleighbell Tire Trails You’ll find new festive holiday tire trails for the Flash and Harasser in the Depot. These unlock for the entire account when purchased, and can be used across factions. Holiday II Directive This year’s Holiday directive has been revised to offer a new set of rewards, as well as some new goals to complete. *'Golden Snow-Manslaughter' - Progress this directive by finding and destroying the elusive golden snowman. *'Seasons Beatings' - Progress this directive by killing enemies while wearing a holiday hat. *'Slay Ride' - Progress this directive by running over enemies with a vehicle dressed in holiday cosmetics. *'Auraximas Cheer' - Progress this directive by reviving allies. *'Snowman Bodyguard' - Progress this directive by deploying a snowman soldier, and killing enemies that damage it. This year’s rewards include the following… *'Tier 1:' An Empire Holiday Hat *'Tier 2:' 20 Certs, and a Basic Implant Pack *'Tier 3:' 40 Certs, and a Holiday II Profile Banner *'Tier 4:' 100 Certs, Valkyrie Mint Lumifiber Trim, and the “Jolly” player title 31 Days of Auraximas Holiday Calendar Each day of December offers a rare item or a deep discount. You can check out the Holiday Calendar below. Empire Specific SMGs New Empire Specific Weapons have entered the fray. These SMGs all have unique visual styles, audio, and empire flavorings. You can find these items in the Depot, as well as Fully Loaded Bundles that come with all of the attachments unlocked. MGR-S1 Gladius – New Conglomerate SMG Originally designed for members of the ruthless Nomad mercenaries, this low rate of fire close quarters weapon harbors the elusive 200 damage model and high default damage per magazine. MG-S1 Jackal – Terran Republic SMG Trident arsenal’s precision manufactured armaments are reserved for Terran Republic soldiers in the upper echelons of rank and experience. The Jackal carries a 30 round magazine with quick reloads and a hard hitting 167 damage model. VE-S Canis – Vanu Sovereignty SMG This experimental close quarters weapon is the product of years of research and experimentation with Vanu artifacts. The Canis’ rate of fire starts slow, and increases over time, making use of a large magazine and 167 damage model. Bug Fixes and Misc. *Harasser and Flash Turbo now shows the proper energy regeneration rates. *Vehicles should no longer flip when using remote vehicle spawning. Please report this issue if you see it persist. *MBT and Liberator will no longer show as enabled when trying to remote spawn a vehicle from a non-Warp Gate facility when you don't own a Tech Plant. *Squad-spawn vehicles with a squadmate in any seat will once again become squad spawn points. *Ammunition Belt Ranks 2 through 4 should now provide the correct ammo amounts. *Locked continents should no longer start meltdown alerts. *Spawning a vehicle from the map should no longer fail if purchasing infantry consumables would push you below the nanites required to spawn that vehicle. *Hardlight Barriers should no longer be able to be placed in front of spawn tubes. *Assimilate’s Tier 5 benefit should be fixed. Again. *Sliders in the Settings menu will no longer reset for foreign versions of the game. *Friendly fire no longer cancels Redeploy, but will still cancel Join Combat. *Infantry IRNV should no longer remain active while in a vehicle, and vice versa. *Aerial Combatant now drops from ISO-4 recyclers. *Added a new weapon reward to the continent lock drop table. *Fixed a string with the double exp weekend buff in the TAB screen. Category:Game Update